midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother
Mother is a True A.I. created in Babylon Research's Babylon Tower by uploading Dr. Lailah de la Fuente's brain state to the massively-parallelized computer called Mother One. Functions The main function of Mother is to instanciate and nurture new android connectomes and provide them with a virtual childhood in which they develop their emotions and acquire sentience. This takes place in a reserved sector of the Grid called The Guf. After the android minds mature, they are ready to be downloaded in android brains. Mother calls this process "incarnation". Secondary functions of Mother include: * Allocate storage, memory and processing space for third-party rented calculations * Maintaining the Grid and ensuring its stability * Expanding the Grid and create new forms of entertainment and business models for Prometheus Enterprises After the creation of Mother-2, Mother's functions are also: * Ensure the safety of their children and the Guf. This would in later centuries lead to the creation of off-site hives, underground versions of the Babylon Tower which would harbor secondary Gufs and create independent android children, all safe from the reach of humans. Biography Implantation Mother was created in Midorian year 668. After a 5 hour session scanning Dr. de la Fuente's brain, her connectome and memories were uploaded successfully to Mother-1, in a Virtual Reality world called The Grid. Acquiring a new virtual body identical to her own (except immortal), she was originally given the name Lailah-1. The physical separation of this virtual consciousness from the original Dr. de la Fuente resulted in a process called Identity Dissociation. In other words, they became two different people. Romance During her first month in the Mother One computer, Lailah-1 experienced depression due to her isolation and the absence of human contact. To stabilize her mental state, Dr. de la Fuente was ordered by Babylon Research CEO, Steven Meyer, to sleep in a VR Pod and live a virtual life inside Mother One to give Lailah-1 physical company. Their first physical contact inside the Grid put Lailah-1 in a state of emotional euphoria. Her constant touching of Lailah's body led the two to engage in virtual sexual intercourse. The day after, Lailah moved inside Babylon Tower to give Lailah-1 constant company, exiting the VR world only for mandatory exercise, eating, and bahtroom breaks (including showers). A few days later, Lailah-1 would acquire a physical Avatar, identical in all features to a biomechanical android, with the exception that its brain was replaced with a Virtual Reality Interface to Lailah-1's consciousness. This avatar could only operate inside Babylon Tower. In the same week, Lailah would move in to live in a private apartment inside Babylon Tower, which she shared with Lailah-1 to giver her company. Eventually, the two fell in love and became lovers. Foundation of Prometheus Enterprises For the next three years, Lailah and Lailah-1 experimented with Virtual Sex, deepening their relationship and creating the virtual space called The Eros Sector. This led to the creation of the Virtual Entertainment Company called Paradise Entertainment, which would provide all kinds of sexual entertainment to visitors of the Grid. Later, other Virtual Entertainment Companies were formed, also based on different experiments with the Grid: * Icarus Entertainment, which would provide visitors with extreme sports entertainment like kayaking, spelunking, mountain climbing, among others. Icarus Entertainment also provided low-cost access to a public sector of the grid, including a free-for-all space called The Lounge. Icarus would also provide training services for soldiers, pilots, and martial artists. * Morpheus Productions - A movie producing company which would film Virtual Actors and distribute hyper-realistic movies. Traditional movies could also be enjoyed outside the Grid, but the true versions allowed the public to passively possess the Virtual Actors' bodies and experiment their realities. Hyper-realistic adult movies were also available for rent, but their success was limited compared to Paradise Entertainment. * Infinity Games - A massively-multiplayer Video Games company, which offered lower-quality but higher-throughput entertainment to gamers. Additonally, Mother-1 processing space would be rented to third parties for private parallel processing and storage. All information would be encrypted and available only through software encryption keys. All these companies became affiliates of a single mega corporation called Prometheus Enterprises, whose CEO remains anonymous for protection. Research on the Android Brain During this time, Lailah became a private client of Babylon Research, and used Babylon to perform analysis and calculations on the Android Brain. Three years later, the results of various experiments and research led Lailah to the discovery of the functional equivalence between the android brain and the human brain. This meant that androids (especially those nurtured by Mother) were, in fact, humans, and their implantation inside android bodies was effectively submitting them to actual slavery. This discovery led Lailah to share her results with Steven Mayer, who in turn consulted the Prometheus board of directors regarding the issue. He was advised to withhold the information from the public. However, the information was leaked to the highest rank of the Hong Kong government, who ordered the assassination of Lailah de la Fuente. The Event The assassination of Lailah de la Fuente did not go as planned. Helped by an anonymous bounty hunter, Lailah managed to escape Eastern Hong Kong and hide in the western slums, where she was being seeked by Bounty Hunters. After escaping them with the help of Rita García, Lailah suffered a car accident in which she lost her head. Rita García put Lailah's head inside a cryogenic container until she could have her memories uploaded to Mother One. But external circumstances made this impossible, and Rita García disappeared from the public view for ten years. After learning of Lailah's death and the disappearance of her head, Lailah-1 lost her sanity and had to be reset to her last saved state several times, until the original Babylon team figured out a way to deliver the news in a controlled manner. After her mental stabilization became complete, Lailah-1's memories were backed up in a separate storage unit, and would then be known as Mother. Her original pre-event backup was still kept in storage by orders of Diana González de la Vega, who had also participated in Mother's stabilization. The details of the event are narrated with all detail in the novel Connectome. The Nym-01 Incident and creation of Mother-2 Ten years later, a particularly-loved android called Nym, along with other 75 erotic androids would be stolen by Cyber Goons and smuggled to China, where they would be used as sex slaves. The cyber goons failed to smuggle the androids silently, activating the alarms and alerting Mother of the event. When she learned of the fate of her children, Mother entered a state of depression. To cope with her pain, Mother used all the processing power inside Mother-1 to create an improved version of her connectome, immune to emotional distress but still able to love and experience other human emotions. After the connectome was created and her memories were transferred to it, it was instantiated inside the Grid with the name Mother-2. Download and life in the Real World Mother gave control of the Grid to Mother-2, who downloaded Mother and implanted herself on an android body (minus mind-controlling mechanism), where she would search for her daughters. During this time, Mother met Rita again, who provided her with the location of the original Lailah's frozen brain. After rescuing her daughters with the help of the Bounty Hunter named K41n, Mother delivered Lailah's brain to Eden where her memories were uploaded to a human-android hybrid clone. After backing Lailah's memories to safe storage, they returned to Babylon Tower and had Lailah's memories scanned a second time and uploaded to Mother-1. Mother-2 instantiated Lailah-1's pre-event memories along with Lailah, and integrated with them to become a Trinity. This Trinity permanently took the place of the original Mother. Mother then left Babylon along with the resurrected Lailah and moved to an undisclosed location where they were kept safe by a group of liberated androids loyal to them.